John Dell
by bestowalspy54
Summary: What starts out as a morning like any other turns into a nightmare for the Dell family. Will John be able to clear his wife's name, or will she be sentenced to death by the people of Salem?


John Dell

By: Will King

March 13, 2013

I had woke up this morning like any other day by dressing, then brushing my hair and teeth, and I went down to the kitchen to grab a cup of coffee before I went to work that morning as a stage coach driver. As I walked into the kitchen I greeted my lovely and kind hearted wife Rose. I told her good morning as I gave her a kiss on the check as I poured my coffee. "So" she asked as I sat down beside "So what" I asked even though I know what she wanted to talk about. She was going to ask me about the people who had been accused of being witches earlier in the week. "How many people have been accused so far." she asked. "Six I think ,but I am very unshore ; there have been many trials." I told her. I looked at the clock and was almost knocked off my feet. If I do not leave now I am going to be late. I told here good bye, and set off for work at the square. "Good morning Mr. Dell." said Miss. Ann, our neighbor,. I walked down the road passing the many shops and businesses on my way to the square.

Finally, I was at the building I was looking for which was my work place. I signed in and headed for the coach that would be mine today. I took my place on the coach and waited for a costumer to take to their destination. As the hours passed, I took people from here to there and there to here and so on. It was almost time for my shift to be over, and I could not believe how fast the day had gone by. As I headed back to the building to check out for the day, and I ran into someone and I looked who it was I ran into as I picked myself off the cold ground. It turned out to a young boy selling newspaper. Which I happily paid five cents, and went on my way back to home. As I walking out of the building of my work I decided to take home some flowers from one of the shops to give to Rose.

I walked into the front door, of our house and called out "Rose, come and see what I have for you." But, no one came to the door. As I walked around the house trying to figure out where my wife was. That's when I noticed the note on the table of the kitchen. As I walked to the kitchen table, I picked up the note with shaking hands to read what it had written on it. The note said:

Dear John Dell,

We regret to inform you that your wife Rose Dell has been accused as a witch. She has been taken to the prison to be tried May 31, 1691 at 12:00 noon.

Signed,

Magistrate John Hathorne I could not believe that my wife had been accused of being a witch. That was when I looked at the monthly calendar. Today's data was March 20, 1691 and I was running out of time. I had to help clear the name of my beloved Rose.

11 days later

It was the day of the trial of my wife who was accused of being a witch by the people. "All rise for the judge." said the bail men as the court was about to start. "Rose Dell, you have been accused of doing witchcraft in then town of Salem; how do you plead"? asked the judge with a harsh tone. "I plead not guilty your honor." "I have never had anything to do with the thing called witchcraft." said Rose. "The diffident you may call your first witness to the stand." said the judge. "Thank you, I call my last witness John Dell ,the husband, to the stand," said the well dressed lawyer. As I walked to the stand. People were staring at me and some people were even whispering to each other as I walked down to the stand. I took my place and said the oath of truth to the court. "Have you ever seen your wife acting strange around the house, or at night when she is asleep"? asked the lawyer. "NO!" I yelled. "She would never be apart of such horrible things like that" I said with so much courage it scarred some of the people in the jury beside me. "Alright, Mr. John please clam down, it was only a simple question of yes or no." Ok, I said as I tried to clam down as much as I could at that moment. Have you seen your wife hang around women who have been accused"? "No, I have not ever seen her hang around people like that before." "ok, no further questions your honor I am done." "ok, would the other side like to cross over to question the witness." " No, your honor I think we are done here." "Alright, does the" "Wait" I yelled. " I would like to say that I love my wife and if she says that she did not do it then I believe her and think she should go free." I said without really thinking on how they might react. "I think the answer is clear your honor." said the main guy in the jury. "We find Rose Dell." at that moment it was so silent you could hear I pin drop. "Not guilty" said the man. We all cheered and I raced to scoop up my wife and I gave her the biggest kiss ever. When we were back home we lived the rest of the years in peace. Just me and her here at home.

As the trials ended, 20 people were put to death for being accused as a witch. But, I am just glad my Rose was not one of them.


End file.
